bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercenary
Mercenary Mercenaries have powerful dart rifles that fire at 1/3 the speed of a Super Monkey, but much faster than, for example, a dart monkey. It costs $805 on Easy (rounded to nearest 5), $950 on Medium, $1045 on Hard, and $1140 on Impoppable and CHIMPS. While they aren't particularly strong, having only 1/3 of the Super Monkey's attack speed, they are definitely stronger than Dart Monkeys and Boomerang Monkeys. They have a variety of upgrades to increase their lethality. Overall, they are meant to be more of an early to mid-game tower before you get better ones, that is, unless you upgrade them. Pros: * Pretty fast attack speed for price. For 1/3 of a Super Monkey's attack speed, his price is decent * Has more popping power than a Super Monkey per dart * Good early game * Has camo detection to-boot * High health Cons: * Once you get stronger towers, he becomes less useful * Very inaccurate; bullets spread a lot * Struggles with very tough targets Appearance Mercenaries are standard brown monkeys with black berets on top of a black assault helmet, black ammo clips strung across their stomach, black boots, a black belt, dark gray fingerless gloves, and a dark gray standard assault rifle, similar to the one used by the 0/5/0 Heli-Pilot Marine. He also has a dark gray bulletproof vest and dark gray shoulder pads. = Path One Tier One: Improved Reload Improved gun shoots 25% faster. (7.08333333334 shots per second) Desc: Fires 25% faster from his rifle. Cost: $550 Tier Two: Super Quick Reload Fires another 35% faster! (9.56250000001 shots per second) Desc: Fires 35% faster for lots of firepower. Appearance: Barrel of rifle is a bright red now. Cost: $600 Tier Three: Dual-Wield Second rifle doubles attack speed! (19.125 shots per second) Desc: Adds another rifle for twice the firepower! Appearance: The mercenary has two guns, one on both arms. They have black fabric straps around them connecting them to his elbows. The mercenary also gets a black bandana and black pants. Cost: $2,000 Tier Four: Machine Gunner Machine guns fire 4x as fast as his old rifles! Mows down MOABs in seconds. (76.5000000001 shots per second) Desc: HUGE machine guns fire four times as fast as rifles and shred through MOABs. Appearance: The tower's rifles turn into machine guns. Cost: $16,000 Tier Five: Military Commander All other military-type monkeys get +20% reload speed, +35% projectile speed, and +2 pierce. Shoots 50% faster than previous upgrade (114.75 shots per second!) Desc: Increases reload speed, projectile speed, and pierce of all military-type monkeys on screen, along with shooting 50% faster. Cost: $50,000 Tier Six: Deadly Assassin Every bullet has a 25% chance of instantly destroying the bloon it hits, no matter how big. Doubles attack speed again. Desc: Incredible precision allows the tower to pinpoint and eradicate any bloon instantly. Cost: $850,000 Path Two Tier One: Concentrated Firing Reduces the stagger of the bullets from 25-33° to 5-10° Desc: Reduces the rate at which bullets stagger significantly. Appearance: Gloves are now full-hand and black Cost: $375 Tier Two: Armor-Piercing Rounds Armor-Piercing rounds shatter lead and frozen bloons and have a 15% chance to strip leads and ceramics of any fortified properties upon hitting them. Desc: Can pop all bloon types and has a chance to remove fortified from leads and ceramics. Appearance: The bandolier strung on the mercenary's chest now has more bullets in it and they are silver instead of gold. Cost: $800 Tier Three: Tracking The mercenary's bullets home onto targets and can flare camo bloons for 3.5 seconds upon hitting them, allowing other towers to see them. The speed of the bullet adjusts to be slightly faster than the speed of the target. Bullets will swerve around obstacles. Desc: Fires fast-seeking bullets that fly after bloons and can reveal camos for a short time. Appearance: Tier Four: Shooting Rage Tier Five: Strafing Run Tier Six: Bombing Raid Path Three Tier One: Helping Hand Placing Mercenaries with this upgrade in range of each other increases their overall range by 5%. Stacks with 5 mercenaries. Desc: Mercenaries placed next to each other help one another, allowing them to attack farther. Cost: $325Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers